


Fact Finding

by Spiletta42



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationship, Episode Tag, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiletta42/pseuds/Spiletta42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gang needs a glimpse of the future, Max and Liz do their part. Graduation tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact Finding

  


Roswell (Dreamer)

Rating: T™©

Warnings: None.

Categories: Ship, Het, Romance, Humor, Est Rel, Dreamer, CC

Pairings: Max/Liz (Dreamer)

Characters: Liz Parker (primary), Max Evans

Spoilers: The whole series straight through _Graduation_. If you haven't seen _Roswell_ , I recommend it. All three seasons are available on [DVD](http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B0009NZ2RY/spiletta4sonl-20)

A/N: A tag for _Graduation_ which shamelessly exploits Liz's ridiculous super power. Not novel compliant. This was originally posted as comment fic.

Credits: Research limited to google maps. I'm proud of myself for showing such restraint.

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing from Jason Katims and Regency Entertainment. I promise to put the toys away neatly when I'm finished.

  


## Fact Finding

  


Twenty-four hours ago Liz Parker had graduated from high school, or would have, if not for the rogue government alien hunters crashing the ceremony. They'd escaped to Arizona and then headed north, careful to avoid major highways. Stress and fear were rapidly draining everyone's mental resources, and a bouncy old van was proving less than ideal for catching some much-needed rest. They needed to find a place to stop. And herein lay the problem -- no place felt safe enough.

They passed the first sign they'd seen for miles. _Green River: 30 miles._

"We can't drive another night," Max said. "I say we stop in Green River."

"Provided it's a real town, you mean, and not just a gas station," Isabel said. "We should have stopped in Manila."

"I'm not allowed back in Utah," Max said. "Stopping wouldn't have been prudent."

"If we get caught, we're dead regardless. Your crime spree from last summer is hardly relevant."

Liz sighed. "Do we really need to rehash this?"

"We just need to find someplace safe," Michael said. "Then we can crash for a while."

"We might have to just take our chances," Maria said. "It's not like we have a way to just know if someplace is safe."

"Don't we?" Kyle asked. "Liz can see the future."

"Only sometimes," Liz said. "And I need to be touching someone."

"Well Max is right there," Kyle said. "Start touching him."

Michael snorted, then complained as Maria elbowed him in the ribs.

Liz rather belatedly regretted not elbowing Kyle in the ribs. Then again, he was driving. So probably not a good idea.

"You know," Max whispered against her hair. "It's not such a terrible plan."

"Stopping? I totally agree."

"Well yeah, stopping. We could all use some sleep. But I meant what Kyle said, about touching people. It's helped before."

Liz tried not to laugh. "Here?"

"If it helps," Isabel said. "We could all close our eyes."

"Except for Kyle," Liz said.

"Kinky." Maria twisted around to give Liz a look.

"I meant because he's driving," she said, more exasperation than necessary seeping into her voice. She covered with a sleep deprived laugh. "This is so ridiculous."

"If my alien powers don't involve making out, I'm going to feel cheated," Kyle said.

Maria snorted. "You'd better hope they don't, or you'll never get to use them."

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?"

"Would you all just shut up," Michael said. "Let these two horn dogs do some fact finding, or we're not stopping."

"You're not the boss, Michael."

"Just tune them all out," Max whispered to Liz. "You know, technically we are running away together. That's pretty romantic."

"It is," Liz agreed, silencing the logical portion of her brain. Hey, she told it, at least we finished high school first. She snorted. Now she was talking to her own brain?

"What?" Max asked.

She shrugged. "I'm just feeling a little punchy from the lack of sleep."

"So it's decided," he said, his voice suddenly firm. "We're staying the night in Green River."

"Yes," she said, and kissed him.

Her mind swirled with images, but none of them felt particularly prophetic. Memories, mostly, and not even the flickering technicolor mix of half-forgotten moments that a flash generally inspired. Pretty much, she just saw Max, and her friends, involved in the events of the past few days. She remembered how she felt when her principal introduced the keynote speaker, and how it had felt a few days earlier, standing out in the desert debating the future.

"Did you see something?" Max asked, his voice soft but urgent.

She shook her head.

"I thought, I mean, you seemed . . . "

"Distant," she finished. "Yeah, sorry. I think I'm just tired."

"It's okay." His fingers slid through her hair, and he studied her face with genuine concern. "If it doesn't happen, maybe it's a good sign."

"I don't want to be wrong." And get everyone killed, she left unsaid. She almost wished the others would show a little less faith in her powers -- she'd only had them for a short time.

Max kissed her softly, chasing the worst of her worries away with his gentle touch.

She concentrated on the fingers sliding through her hair, and the warmth of his body against hers. And as soon as she relaxed enough to enjoy the moment, the images struck.

 _A diner. Maria and Michael bickering. Max taking a bill from the waitress. Money, a twenty dollar bill, and some ones. The old clock on the wall clicking over to 9:12. Sunlight streaming through the windows. Wyoming Highway Patrol. Two of them, one with recognition dawning on his face, and a hand sliding to his holster._

She jerked back in shock, and clutched Max's jacket.

"What did you see?"

"We can stay the night," she said quietly. "But if we eat breakfast in the diner, we have to leave before nine."

Max nodded. "Then that's the plan."

"So how goes the research?" Maria asked.

"We're staying in Green River," Max said. "But we need to be back on the road by nine."

All her life, Liz had always liked to have all the facts, and a plan to follow. Then, almost three years ago, a gunshot wound in the stomach had made planning almost anything with any degree of certainty an impossibility. But now, thanks to that same incident, planning had taken on a whole new dimension.

  
[   
](http://www.spiletta.com/jc.html#roswell)   


This transformative work constitutes a fair use of any copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law. _Roswell™©_ and related properties exist as Registered Trademarks of Regency Entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made here. © Spiletta42, December 2008.


End file.
